Each step in the flight of stairs comprises a horizontal tread and vertical riser. The meeting edge of the tread and riser is often termed the nosing. This edge or nosing may be prone to forces that can cause damage to it.
There is also a regulatory requirement in some jurisdictions to provide stairs with high visibility and anti-slip edges. This is to improve the safe use of the stairs, particularly for disabled or sight impaired users.
To address these issues, a stair may be provided with a nosing extrusion or insert, which can provide a stronger edge to the stair. The nosing extrusion may be provided with a high visibility area or portion and/or an anti-slip area or portion, which may reduce damage and improve the safety of users.
Some staircases are moulded from a settable material such as concrete. An example of this type of staircase is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,055, which describes a method of forming concrete flights of stairs. This method is used in the erection of many types of buildings, particularly commercial and industrial buildings.
For this type of staircase, edging or nosing extrusions are usually affixed to the staircase after moulding. Affixing such extrusions to the edge of each stair after moulding can be labour intensive and expensive.
A need has been identified for a stair edging component or nosing extrusions that is made as a separate item and then used in concrete stair moulding systems such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,055 to create a pre-cast concrete stair with a high visibility and anti-slip edge on the leading edge of each step of the stair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improvement on existing stair edging components and systems or to at least provide a useful alternative to known components and systems.